Deadpony Wonderland
by BinaryCode101
Summary: Twilight gets framed for a crime she didn't do, and chaos ensues. Hiatus right now.
1. The Beginning

New story? Taking a break from Backup Equestria to present to you…Deadpony Wonderland! Yes, this is going to be a hell of a ride (As I may be following the comic quite a bit!) but I intend to make this a good story! This starts at the beginning, when Twilight goes to Ponyville.

MLP FiM belongs to Lauren Faust, Hasbro

Deadman Wonderland belongs to Jinsen Kataoka, and Toonami, and Funimations. (I think)

-BinaryCoding

Chapter 1

Twilight woke up. It was a normal day, supposedly. She had gone to a book club. The first ponies were already knocking on the door. Twilight waited patiently until the pony hosting the club opened the door. Eventually, everypony was present and they opened their books. Just as she began to read, Twilight saw a flicker in the corner of her eye. She looked.

It was a pony clothed in red…HOVERING outside. She got up and stifled a scream. A green pony pointed and everyone started getting up. The pony smiled, and then lifted its hooves. A blue hexagonal pattern accompanied with something that looked like blood…

The blood-whips smashed through the window and blew everyone away.

Twilight groggily opened her eyes. She had dreamt…

This was not a dream. A pony's corpse was on top of her. She screamed and shoved it aside with magic. Then she saw that same pony grabbing a corpse of another pony. The red-cloaked pony turned its head and smiled. It was an insane, psychotic smile, and only then did Twilight realize that she could be messing with something she didn't want to know about. The crimson-dressed pony charged up something that looked like a crystal and threw it very fast towards Twilight. The only things she got were that earth ponies didn't have this power, and that the crystal made contact with her chest.

Twilight woke up again for the third time that day. She was in a hospital bed, and as she looked around, she could feel stiffness in her neck and dryness in her throat. A glass of water was sitting on the bedside table. She took it with her magic and drank. Then she noticed the police ponies near her bed. She drank the rest of the water, and then turned to face them. "Are you Twilight Sparkle?" One of them asked in a gruff voice.

"Um…yes?" Twilight answered, confused.

"We are taking you in as a suspect for a massacre in Ponyville of 22 ponies."

Twilight was startled. "But…I didn't kill them! A pony in red did it!"

The police pony was not amused. "Save it for the judges."

Twilight then looked beyond the ponies. A brown unicorn with a cream front half walked up. "Hi! I'm your court appointed lawyer, Droscid. Nice to meet you."

Twilight was definitely confused now. "But…no wait…I remember! That pony in red, he killed everyone and shot me right here!" She pointed with a hoof to her chest and found nothing. "Huh?!" _There's no scar, or mark, no anything!_ She thought to herself.

_I can't…I didn't do anything…_ Twilight's heart raced.

"We've taken everything into account. And while this is rather unprecedented, we give the defendant, Twilight Sparkle…

"The death penalty."

_Why is this happening? I didn't do anything!_ Twilight thought. _This has to be a joke! I can't…_


	2. Deadpony Wonderland

You like it? I think it fits in too much with the manga…But whatever, now I am adding some more scenes. Anyways, chapter 2 of Deadpony Wonderland!

Disclaimer here.

-BinaryCoding

Chapter 2

The bus rattled. Twilight simply stared down and unwittingly listened to the conversations.

"Hey, did you hear? That purple mare was the one who murdered 22 ponies!"

"Yeah, I did. And in a little unimportant town too. Where were the Elements of Harmony then?"

"I heard they got arrested too. And what's more is that she is one!"

"Oh geez, stay away from her! You don't know if she'll disintegrate us or something. And watch your mouth. That town became a tourist attraction because of the Elements of Harmony."

Twilight simply stared down at the metal floor until the bus screeched to a halt.

It had stopped in front of a giant building. The building was flanked by two towers, and Twilight could see a Ferris wheel in the distance. _Where is this place?_ Twilight asked herself. A huge chain connected the two front most points. A huge sign was nailed into the upper portion of the huge doorframe. 'Deadpony Wonderland' Twilight looked with her jaw gaping open. Then she looked back. The bus was located on a bridge. It led away for miles. _Where are we?_ Twilight wondered. She was going to have a lot more questions soon.

"Hello, new prisoners. I'll be explaining the rules here, and I'll be taking care of you from now on. I'm the warden here, Rarity. Very nice to meet you all."

It was a white unicorn with a militarized beret. It was a dark navy blue in color, with yellow details. The navy blue suit didn't cover her legs, but it did cover her whole body. A sword scabbard was tied to her right side.

One pony gasped quietly. _That mare's_-

Another looked astonished. _Whoa…It's the Ponyville Butcher!? Why'd we have to be paired with her?_

Twilight noticed the nervous glances in her direction out of the corner of her eye. _I didn't do anything!..._

The warden, Rarity, was noticing the glances too. "…Most of you already know, but this is Deadpony Wonderland, a very special prison. This prison was made chiefly as a sight-seeing project for the revival of Tokyo. The privatization of this facility have allowed certain procedural changes. Most noticeable of which is the integration of many previously separate facilities into one. I manage the income of your shows and attractions. Any questions?"

_They call this a prison?_ One inmate thought. They were all being taken on a tour of Deadpony Wonderland's history.

Another pony simply voiced his concerns. "I've seen commercials for this place. This is the dumbest thing ever."

All of the ponies were handed a small sack. "You'll find everything you'll ever need in that bag. Oh, and about the neck collars-"

At this point, Twilight was promptly run over by a small bellhop. She uttered an exclamation of surprise. A lavender colored dragon with lime green colored fins and spikes peeked out from behind. He only looked 15, or 16. "Sorry! Are you ok?"

Twilight got back up, and rubbed the back of her head with a hoof. "Um, yeah I think…"

The warden sighted a small striped ball in the dragons hand, which quickly flew into the suit's pockets. "Hey! You that bumped into her. If you return what you stole, I'll forgive you."

Both the dragon and Twilight were confused. "I was spacing out, and he just bumped into me."

The dragon started sweating. "…Huh? I just couldn't see in front of me very well." His hand shot out again and looked like it was sprawled out on the floor. To Twilight, it looked like he was checking his pockets for something, but then remembered something and put it back out.

"Very well then. If you won't return it then you'll have to compensate." A blue glow fizzed into being at the swords hilt and before anyone could react, the sword had diagonally slashed across the dragon's chest, to his shoulder, and into the air. It then slid back into the scabbard.

"Miss Rarity, you're overdoing it, ma'm!" A pony with blonde hair said.

"Relief squad, please come!" A unicorn with black hair was shouting into an ear-mounted walkie-talkie.

Twilight simply began standing up. _He barely bumped into me! She had no reason to do that…_ Before she could stop her train of thought, her mouth decided to start talking. "This is all weird…"

Her sanity was screaming. "This place is crazy!"

Rarity smiled. Twilight swore she remembered her from somewhere. "That neck lock has an ID function, a stun function and a memory function. All have safety countermeasures inside." Twilight then realized most of her memories before the jail were foggy.

Rarity brought down a hoof on the dragons face. He grunted. "It may seem crazy to you, but…"

Twilight's shivers increased at the next words. "Life can be crazy sometimes."

Twilight noticed the little insane glimmer in Rarity's eyes, the small smile. Was everypony going insane around here?

"You can't escape from life, and you can't escape from Deadpony Wonderland."

Twilight was pushed roughly into her cell.

Droscid had taken a different form. His head was that of a goat's, his wings were one Pegasus and one bat, he had a lion's paw and an eagle claw for hands, and his body was freakishly long. His tail was a red dragon's tail that had a furry white tip. His legs were one horse's and one lizard's. His voice was soothing. "Don't you think you overdid it? Makes it look like this is some kind of savage place, or insane asylum. You didn't even explain the 'Death Rule'! That's very important."

Rarity simply sat down on one of the many checkered couches littering the spacious office. "…There's no point explaining it to that one. 'Today's prisoner, #5580, Twilight Sparkle, will die before her death penalty enforcement from a falling ceiling at the construction site', that's a pretty crazy story, isn't it? If you leave her alone, she'd get herself killed anyway, so why rush it?"

Droscid laughed. "Warden, ma'am, if you were given a present, what would you do? I'm the kind of pony that takes it apart to see how it works. Although, I'm not really a pony, more of a draconequus…"

Rarity sighed. "I know, Discord."

A pink pony was twirling around on top of a sign that read 'Deadpony Wonderland', singing to herself all the while. Then she stopped when she heard familiar crying. Her poofy pink mane wiggled a bit in response to the wind. "Huh? Twilight?"


	3. Pinkie

Wow, I managed another chapter.

Disclaimer.

-BinaryCoding

Chapter 3

Twilight was sitting on the bunk. "What is this place? What's going on? Why is this happening to me? Damnit, I can't take this anymore!" Her thoughts flashed back to the Warden's words. _Life can be crazy sometimes_. "Life is about more than bad things, screw that! If you're going to kill me, then hurry up and do it!"

The pink pony listened in.

"I don't understand any of this. I can't…I just…want to die!" Tears flowed from Twilight's eyes. She put her head in her hooves, and then a hoof practically burst through the bars of the window. The pink pony swung through the window. Twilight looked up and nearly screamed. The pink pony was wearing a very light pink suit with dark pink markings. It blended in with the pony's coat.

"If you want to die, then I'll kill you!" The pink pony smiled after saying this. Twilight looked at the pony like she was crazy, but the glint of insanity did not show up in this pony's ice blue irises. The pony grabbed a sharp piece of glass with her hooves and thrust towards Twilight. Twilight leaped out of the way, still confused by the turn of events. "Why would you dodge, you silly filly? You said you wanted to die, unless…" The pink pony was just as confused, but quickly shook it off.

_Wha…What's with this pony? She's all pink, and an earth pony, yet how can she break the bars? The bars were at least a couple feet thick! Is she another prisoner?_ "What are you-"The pink pony had leaned in and seemed to listen to Twilight's heart.

"I see! 'I want to die' was a lie! That's what here-"The mare pointed to the spot where Twilight had been shot by the Crimson Pony,"-says!"

Twilight was confused. _Wasn't that where I was shot by that pony in red? Hmmm….the Crimson Pony?_

Then, a loud rumble emitted from Twilight's underbelly, near the place where the Crimson Pony had shot.

"See? It's ringing!" The pink mare laughed.

Twilight looked very embarrassed. "That's not what it means! This has nothing to do with you!"

The mare smiled. "Of course it does, silly! Pinkie and Twilight are 'friends'."

Twilight was startled. "Why do you know my name?"

Pinkie started the story. "Okie dokie, listen up! A long time ago, we were friends, as well as Dashie and Rarity and Fluttershy and AJ! We all promised that we were 'friends'!"

Twilight's head buzzed. "I don't remember anything like that! Anyways, who would try to kill a friend?"

Pinkie looked confused. "But didn't you try, Twilight?"

Twilight had promptly remembered the large amounts of blood. She thought back. _They say her friends were some of the people she killed._ "I didn't kill them! I would never kill any of my friends!"


	4. UPDATE PLEASE READ IF YOU LIKE THE STORY

Hey guys. This is a quick update. I can't really think of where I want Backup Equestria to go, and Deadpony Wonderland is a intense pain in the ass to write. -_-

But you know, I'm still pondering half the stuff. Anyways, you guys, thanks for reading them. I really am on a hiatus. So yeah.

Thanks for your time.


End file.
